Bruce Wayne (Nolanverse)
''The Dark Knight'' In Gotham City, the Joker robs a mob-owned bank with his accomplices, whom he tricks into killing each other. That night, Batman interrupts a meeting between the Chechen, a Gotham mobster, and the Scarecrow, but suffers wounds from the Chechen's dogs, allowing the Chechen to escape and prompting Batman to redesign his Batsuit. Batman and Lieutenant James Gordon contemplate including new district attorney Harvey Dent in their plan to eradicate the mob, as he could be the public hero Batman cannot be. However, Batman wonders if Dent can be trusted. Bruce runs into Rachel Dawes and Dent, who are dating, and after talking to Dent, he realizes he is sincere and decides to host a fundraiser for him. Mob bosses Sal Maroni, Gambol and the Chechen meet with other underworld gangsters to discuss both Batman and Dent. Lau, a Chinese mafia accountant, informs them that he has hidden their money and fled to Hong Kong in an attempt to prevent Gordon's plan to seize the mobsters' funds. The Joker arrives unexpectedly, offering to kill Batman in return for half of the mob's money, an offer the mobsters refuse. In Hong Kong, Batman captures Lau and delivers him to the Gotham City police, where Lau agrees to testify against the mob. In retaliation, the mobsters hire the Joker to kill Batman and Lau. The Joker issues an ultimatum to Gotham, stating that if Batman does not reveal his identity to the public, people will die each day. When Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, Judge Surillo, who was presiding over the mob trials, and Gordon are murdered, the public's increasing pressure prompts Wayne to decide to reveal his identity. Before he can, Dent announces at a press conference that he himself is Batman and is arrested as part of a plan to draw the Joker out of hiding. The Joker attempts to ambush the police convoy carrying Dent, but Batman and Gordon, the latter whom had faked his death, intervene and capture him. In recognition of his actions, Gordon is appointed police commissioner. Later that night, Dent and Rachel disappear. At the police station, Batman interrogates the Joker, who reveals that their police escorts were on Maroni's payroll, and have placed them in warehouses rigged with explosives on opposite sides of the city — far enough apart so that Batman cannot save them both. Batman leaves to save Rachel, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. With the aid of a smuggled bomb, the Joker escapes police custody with Lau. Batman arrives to save Rachel but instead finds Dent. Batman successfully saves Dent, but the ensuing explosion disfigures Dent's face. Gordon arrives at Rachel's location too late, and she is killed when the bomb detonates. In the hospital, Dent's grief drives him to madness. Aboard a cargo ship, the Joker burns Lau to death atop a pile of the mob's money and has the Chechen killed, before taking control of his men. The Joker goes to the hospital and convinces Dent to exact revenge on the corrupt cops and mobsters responsible for Rachel's death, as well as Batman and Gordon. The Joker frees Dent—who allows the Joker to live after flipping his coin—then blows up the hospital and hijacks a bus filled with patients. Out of the hospital, Dent goes on a personal vendetta confronting Maroni and the corrupt cops one by one, also deciding their fates with the flip of a coin. The Joker announces to the public that anyone left in Gotham at nightfall will be subject to his rule. With the bridges and tunnels out of the city closed due to a bomb threat by the Joker, authorities begin evacuating people by ferry. The Joker places explosives on two of the ferries—one ferry with convicts, who were evacuated in an effort to keep the Joker from freeing them, and the other with civilians—telling the passengers the only way to save themselves is to trigger the explosives on the other ferry; otherwise, he will destroy both at midnight. Meanwhile, Batman locates the Joker and the hostages he has taken. Realizing the Joker has disguised the hostages as his own men, Batman is forced to attack both Gordon's SWAT team and the Joker's henchmen in order to save the real hostages. Meanwhile, the Joker's plan to destroy the ferries fails after the passengers on both decide not to destroy each other. Batman locates and subdues the Joker, preventing him from destroying both ferries, but refuses to kill him. The Joker acknowledges that Batman is truly incorruptible, but that Dent was not, and that he has unleashed Dent upon the city. Leaving the Joker for the SWAT team, Batman leaves in search of Dent. At the remains of the building where Rachel died, Batman finds Dent holding Gordon and his family at gunpoint. Dent judges the innocence of Batman, himself, and Gordon's son through three coin tosses. Because of the first two flips, he shoots Batman in the abdomen and spares himself. Before Dent can determine the boy's fate, Batman, who was wearing body armor, tackles him over the side of the building. Gordon's son is saved, but Batman and Dent fall, and Dent is killed. Batman and Gordon realize that the morale of the city would suffer if Dent's murders became known. Batman persuades Gordon to preserve Dent's image by holding "Batman" responsible for the murders. Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal, and a manhunt for Batman begins. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' In Gotham City, 8 years after the manhunt for Batman, the city is at peace. Organized Crime has disappeared, and Bruce Wayne has retired from his job as Batman, and has become a recluse. In a party at Manor Manor celebrating the Dent Act and the clean city, he watches from his roof. Later, he meets a maid, Selina Kyle whom steals his mother's pearls, steals his fingerprints, and kidnaps a Congressmen. She later gives them to Phillip Stryver, an assistant to Bruce's business rival John Daggett. Bruce searches for Selina on his supercomputer in the Batcave, which had been rebuilt and discuses with Alfred about his current condition and the way he's been living. John Blake, an orphan cop stops by and tells Bruce he knows who he was, and Tells him that some " details " might need help. He gets his leg checked, goes to a party where Selina is, and takes the pearls back, only to lose his car. At the same time, Miranda Tate urges him to restart the nuclear reactor project, which he shut down because he learned it could become a weapon. Later, Bane attacks the Gotham Stock Exchange and bankrupts Wayne Enterprises and Wayne. In response to this, Bruce puts back on the cape and cowl, and Batman returns to Gotham City, although being chased by the entire police force and barely escaping with Lucius Fox's new invention, a winged vehicle he calls " The Bat " . At this point, Alfred, concerned for Bruce reveals he burned the letter Rachel gave him , which said that she would marry Harvey Dent, and not be with him. The result is Alfred resigning, doing so dissuade him. Bruce, concerned that Daggett would take over Wayne Enterprises, and thus the reactor, asks Miranda Tate to take over. Bruce promises the software Kyle needs to erase her criminal record, and later, Batman agrees to give it to her if she takes him to Bane, only to be betrayed. Bane and Batman fight, only for Bane to break Batman's back, and puts him in a foreign and ancient prison, where Bane reveals his intentions to destroy Gotham with the League of Shadows. As Gotham burns, the inmates reveal the story of how Ra's al Ghul's child, whom was born in the prison escaped. Bruce assumes the child is Bane. A few months later, he recovers and trains, before escaping and returning to Gotham. He gets help from all his allies (except Alfred) to stop the bomb from detonating. As Batman, he frees the cops, before they clash with Bane's forces. Batman and Bane duel once more, but Tate stabs him in an act of betrayal. She reveals herself to be Talia al Ghul, and thus the child who escaped the Pit. She reveals her plans to finish her father's work and attempts to destroy Gotham, but Gordon blocks the signal and Talia goes to find the bomb. Kyle kills Bane, and the two of them track Talia. They knock her truck down, and make it crash, but she remotely destroys the reactor. With both villains dead, Batman takes the Bomb over the bay, where it explodes. Batman and Bruce Wayne are presumed dead, but the former is honored as a hero in the eyes of Gotham City. Wayne Manor becomes an orphanage, Fox learns Bruce fixed the Bat's Autopilot, and Gordon sees the Bat-Signal fixed. Alfred goes to Florence, to see Bruce is okay, and with Selina, proving that Rachel was wrong, and that he has finally moved on from Gotham and Batman once and for all. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Batman can fly the bat with ease. * : Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. * Through his training, the Batman has become skilled in throwing projectiles weapons, archery as well as a gun that shoots out bombs. * : Bruce is highly intelligent in multiple fields. He was able to reprogram and fix the autopilot switch. He changed the concept of Fox sonar, and scattered like a virus to all phones in town, as well as using the microphones, which were connecting them to a generator of high frequency receiver, thus creating a sonar capable of mapping the entire Gotham. * : He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "Force of Will". He has also been described as "truly incorruptible." After his first fight against Bane, Bruce needed all concentration to recover himself and try to save Gotham City again, in special to escape of The Pitch. * : Using his intimidating appearance and voice he is able to get information out of people as well as tactics such as hanging people upside down from a building or even pushing them off a building. * : Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. He also uses theatrics such as smoke and the Batsuit to strike fear following his training from the League of Shadows. * : Bruce is a brilliant detective and highly skilled at gathering evidence, such as the ballistics and fingerprints from a Joker crime scene. * ** : Trained by Henri Ducard and the League of Shadows, Batman is a living weapon, having mastered Western forms of both armed and unarmed martial combat. * : Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on many types of weaponry. ** : As part of his League training, Bruce also received training in sword fighting with Ra's himself. ** Through his training, the Batman has become skilled in throwing projectiles weapons. ** ** : Although Bruce never used a live ammunation he was fluent with guns that used other kind of projectiles such as a gun that shoots out bombs. ** ** * : His training has made him a master at stealth capable of disappearing into the shadows and sneaking up on unsuspecting prey. * : Bruce was able to defeat Bane on their final fight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Tumbler * Batpod * Bat-Glider * The Bat | Weapons = * Batarang | Notes = * Bruce Wayne/Batman was portrayed by Christian Bale in the movies Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises. Gus Lewis portrayed the young Bruce Wayne in Batman Begins. For the related animated film Batman: Gotham Knight, Kevin Conroy voiced the adult Bruce Wayne/Batman and Hynden Walch voiced Bruce as a child. | Trivia = * All Batman technology and equipment is based on experimental and/or suspended military technology and equipment projects. * As Batman, Bruce speaks with a gruff voice because some people might know who he is by listening to his real voice. | Links = }} Category:2005 Character Debuts Category:League of Assassins members Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Detectives Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests Category:Retired Characters